Darkest Before the Dawn
by DittoDudette
Summary: "I'll be fine," Noah repeated with more emphasis. Once his head was facing the door, he rolled his eyes in annoyance. His boss sighed in defeat. "Well, alright. You know where I'll be when a werewolf starts chasing you about." All Noah wants to do is go home and make it to his Alliance meeting. All Duncan wants to do is taste real human blood again. Vampire-esque fic.
1. Chapter 1

**To the five people who remember me on this site, yes, I'm still alive and well. To the other five people who love just DunNo, here you go!**

As Noah finished cleaning the last few glasses, he heard the band members start to pick up their instruments and leave the bar. He polished the last glass and slightly squatted down to set it on a shelf under the bar table. When he stood back up, he came face to face with his boss. Noah leaned against the bar counter, ready for the unnecessarily long conversation he was about to have.

His boss sat down on one of the bar stools and opened his mouth to speak, "Sorry to keep you so late," his Southern-American accent twanged, "I didn't think we'd get so much business tonight. If you want to stay the night in my apartment upstairs for the night, you can. I know you usually walk home, but I just couldn't risk closing early."

"I'll be fine," Noah answered shortly and reached to grab his phone and wallet, "besides I doubt the werewolves or whatever else is out there will take an interest in me."

"Hey, it ain't wise to joke about that supernatural stuff. There are more out there than we realize. With all these recent attacks and such, I wouldn't be walking around all high and mighty this late at night," he responded, standing up from the stool. Noah headed towards the entrance, deciding he didn't want to reply to his boss' worries.

As he went to open the door, he heard, "You sure you want to go out there? I can't risk losing a worker right now. At least let me catch you a taxi."

" _I'll be fine,_ " Noah repeated with more emphasis. Once his head was facing the door, he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, alright. You know where I'll be when a werewolf starts chasing you about."

"Whatever you say," Noah replied as used his shoulder to push the door open.

As he walked out to the dark streets of outer Toronto, a cool wind breezed across Noah's skin. He shut the door behind him and started to walk towards his apartment.

He wasn't usually one for walking, or, admittedly, any exercise in general. However, he didn't feel like dealing with taxi drivers. Also, though he didn't like to admit it, he was low on money. Riding in a taxi wasn't worth it when he could just walk two blocks.

He passed by the same brick wall buildings like he usually did. They were all the same: abandoned, old, and looked as if they were about to crumble in any minute. With help from the dim streetlights and wet sidewalk, the area looked like a scene from an old detective movie.

However, despite appearances, Noah didn't mind living in this part of town. No one really bothered him, and it wasn't as loud as the bustling streets of inner-Toronto. Of course, if the world was perfect in all aspects, he would live in the nicer areas of the city like Forest Hill. Unfortunately, Noah wasn't as close as he'd like to be in making his big break in the writing world, so he was okay with the apartment he currently owned.

As he walked down the silvery pavement, he recalled his conversation with his boss. What would a supernatural want with him? Noah wouldn't deny that he was physically weak. He was positive that if a supernatural was hungry, they'd go for someone with a healthier or bigger physique.

His boss had been right about one thing though. Supernatural attacks had become more and more frequent. It was highly recommended that humans should be in their house with the door locked by the time the sun had set. In result, businesses started to close earlier and modes of transportation such as walking and biking had started to become rare. Noah, stubborn at heart, was above the warnings.

For the most part, supernaturals tended to avoid the humans and vise versa. It seemed useless to fight considering both sides knew it wouldn't really end up getting anywhere. Supernaturals were smarter than to attack the humans. Population-wise humans definitely had the upper hand. There was absolutely no way a supernatural army could compare to the size of a human one. Maybe in a one-on-one fight a supernatural would win, but in a battle of fifteen against a hundred, the supernaturals didn't stand much of a chance.

So far, war hadn't been mentioned, but Noah knew it was a matter of time before some idiot decided he'd had enough and brought the subject up. It wasn't wise, in Noah's opinion, to mess with the mythological creatures. Sure, maybe the humans would win in a war, but the supernaturals wouldn't go down without a nasty fight in which millions of lives would be lost. It wouldn't even be worth it.

If there was one thing Noah didn't understand, it was why there were more attacks in the first place. Was there a lack of animals for the vampires and werewolves to use as food? _Did they want a war to begin?_ They were all questions that Noah would have answers to if he had the time and motivation. But in all honesty, the only thing he was even vaguely concerned about was whether he would be making it home in time to attend the Alliance Meeting on Dragon Assassin.

He continued to walk, hearing his soft footsteps hit against the pavement. He reached into his pocket to grab his phone. Once he felt the phone, he pulled it out and began to check the time. Any normal human wouldn't be outside past nine, but of course, Noah's confident demeanor didn't falter when he read that it was ten thirty.

As he went to put his phone back into his pocket, he heard a noise in the alleyway to his left. He glanced over to look into the dark passage but didn't see anyone there. He ignored the noise and continued to stroll down the sidewalk.

Once he had passed a few more buildings, he heard the noise again. This time, he knew exactly what it was.

As soon as he made this realization, he felt his forearm being grabbed. The attacker's movements were fast, and by the time Noah had caught onto what was going to happen, he found himself pressed up against the building's wall with a hand placed beside each side of his head. Noah couldn't see much of the attackers details; however, it was hard to miss the glowy red eyes that were planted on him. That's when Noah realized his new acquaintance was a vampire.

He should be scared. Noah _knows_ he should be scared. However, his brain had once again proven to be emotionally numb. If anything, Noah was just annoyed that his boss ended up being right.

He could try to plan an escape. In fact, there were many different solutions going through his head. But even though he had the wit to execute an escape, he didn't have anything athletically on the vampire. With his running, he figured he'd make it to the end of the alleyway before the vampire would have caught up. Not to mention, vampire's speed and strength were heightened at night anyways.

Then he remembered that he was going to miss the Alliance meeting. Noah sighed. It wasn't the most pressing matter at the moment, but he figured he could at least hurry this process up. "Hey, look, I don't really have time for this," he said, crossing his arms across his chest and letting his body slacken into a more comfortable position.

The vampire widened his eyes, but then smirked. "Wow, aren't you brave?" a masculine voice replied.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Just bleed me out already. I'm not a huge fan of foreplay."

The vampire chuckled, and Noah saw his sharp, white teeth shine in the light. "You do realize that I can kill you, right?"

Noah looked up into the vampire's eyes and tried to make out what the vampire's intentions for his fate were. The eyes were softer than they were before, and Noah figured the vampire would spare him his life. Confident, Noah grinned. "So can any human with a gun. You're not that special."

There was a moment of hesitation before he saw the red eyes distance closer and closer into his neck. The vampire's other hand was placed on Noah's cheek, and before Noah could retaliate against the unwanted touch, he felt the skin on his neck break open. His head became dizzy, and one by one, all of his muscles began to weaken. _And yeah_ , he thought as he twitched from the pain surging in his neck, _maybe he shouldn't of been that cocky._ As he tried to regain his strength, his thoughts suddenly went black.

 **So basically, I wrote this story two years ago and never posted because I didn't watch Total Drama anymore. But now I'm sort of back into it, and I feel like I owe it to some of you to post it. This is for anyone who reads my old stories still. I think you all deserve a present. You are awesome, and I appreciate you more than words can say- honestly. If you guys like it, I might post some more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan was agitated, to say the least.

He leaned his body against the frigid brick wall. Reaching into his pocket, he took a cigarette box and lighter. He grabbed a cigarette and stuffed the box back into it's original spot. He flicked on the lighter and lit the cigarette before cramming it back away.

Smoking was a habit that Duncan was never able to get rid of, even after becoming a vampire. He knew that there wasn't much of a benefit from it. But being a vampire, he didn't have to worry about ruining his organs. Besides, old habits die hard. It was something Duncan couldn't let go of nor did he really want to.

As a puff of smoke escaped his mouth, he recalled the events that had happened only a few minutes earlier.

He lounged back into the chair as he weighed his options for his meal that night. He could either drink blood from an animal, which was what he usually did, or he could find a human. The choice was obvious to him. After two nights without blood, he knew it was best to pick the latter.

Duncan knows he shouldn't. With the steady rise of more attacks, he knew the mention of some kind of war would eventually come up. Nevertheless, he was thirsty. He had been drinking from animals for months now, and he was in need of better-tasting blood. Should he really be punished for other vampires mistakes of bleeding out a human every night?

His thoughts were cut off when he realized that the group was staring at him. "What?" Duncan asked blankly.

Geoff stared at him with a grin, "How many are you up to, bro? The bet ends next week."

Duncan smirked, "Well, let me think," he brought up his hand and started to count on his fingers, "One, two, three, four, five, and...six."

Geoff opened his mouth in shock, "But...how? Dude, we only started five days ago!"

Duncan brought his hand back down to his lap. "I have my ways," Duncan responded smugly.

A cough was heard, which prompted Geoff and Duncan to look behind them. A tall, tan man stood near the doorway.

Geoff got up and walked over to the man, "Alejandro, man! What's up?"

Alejandro flashed a perfectly white smile and hung his coat up on the coat hanger. "My apologies," he said walking over to the coach, "I would've came earlier, however, I had to meeting with the other fairies."

Duncan rolled his eyes and turned away from the handsome man. Alejandro was definitely not Duncan's favorite person. He always tried to one-up Duncan, whether it was making a passive-aggressive remark or simply outshining him in every competition. And it wasn't that Duncan cared, but he really didn't enjoy that his reputation could be ruined if he let a fairy better him.

Alejandro took a seat on the other velvety chair, "So what were you talking about?"

Geoff smiled, "We we just talking about the bet. Duncan here says he's up to six people, dude. What about you?"

Alejandro brushed invisible dirt of his sleeve and frowned a bit. Duncan eyed him closely.

"Well, I've come to the conclusion that this bet is childish. I'm dropping out."

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Are you serious?"

"People shouldn't be treated as toys," Alejandro stated, putting his hand up to reach his chin.

"That's bullshit," Duncan sneered, "you're the one who came up with this bet in the first place. You've never thought that way before. What possibly could've happened in the past three weeks?"

Alejandro smirked, "I met a girl. She changed my mind about a few things. I'm starting to understand how immature I've acted in the past, and I'm going to change my ways now. I suggest that you do the same."

Duncan stood up quickly, "You're so full of shit. You've never treated anyone other than toys. Whether it's for sex or to succeed, you always use people. Don't even start that bullshit with me. I'm not a dumbass."

"Whoa, amigo. I'm not accusing you of anything. It's not your fault you haven't grown out of that stage yet," Alejandro replied, putting his hands up in defense.

"I've been alive for over a hundred years! At least I don't-"

"Whoa, guys, calm down. It's just a dumb bet. We can just call it off. It's fine," Geoff said, taking a sip of his beer.

Duncan sat back down in his chair and leaned back. "Fine, whatever," he grumbled, trying to let his temper simmer

Alejandro considered Duncan slightly. "Well, if you still want a bet, I think I've got one for you."

"Oh, yeah, and what's that? Who can lie through their teeth better?" Duncan retorted.

"Ah, amigo, you're working yourself up too much. No," Alejandro started. "I was thinking, if you can also manage to find the love of your life in the next month, maybe I'll give you my Resurrection potion."

Duncan stared at him with wide eyes, "You're- you're kidding."

"Afraid not. Duncan, the only reason you've stayed friendly with me is for the off-chance that you'd get to pocket the potion one day."

True, but...Duncan frowned. "How would you know that?"

"I'm a fairy; I've got my own magic up my sleeves," Alejandro responded, giving Duncan a disapproving look. "I'm serious. Now that I've found love; I no longer need the Resurrection potion. However, I did work to hard to get it. I wouldn't mind watching someone else go through the hassle of getting it."

"And, what? You want me to find the love of my life?" Duncan sneered. "That's not my style."

Alejandro gave him a wicked look. "That's why I believe it will be a hard task for you."

"I could get anyone I wanted," Duncan retorted.

Alejandro smirked, "Then why, pray tell, haven't you?"

Duncan grimaced and stood up, "You're full of shit, and I'm not gonna sit here and subject myself to listening to it. I have to go now. I'm thirsty."

"Look, if you change your mind, let me know. But don't wait; there are other people who want to play with necromancy as well," Alejandro said, as Duncan pulled his jacket on.

He moved to the door quickly and opened it up. "Yeah, whatever." When he looked back behind him, it wasn't hard to miss Alejandro's shit-eating grin.

* * *

And that's how Duncan ended up where he was now. Pissed off and alone, he took another drag from the cigarette.

Duncan laughed shortly. Alejandro was so full of shit. He couldn't believe people followed that guy so blindly. It's like Alejandro must've put some fairy spell on everyone else to enchant them into believing every word the snake said. But Duncan could always see through it.

There was no way Alejandro could've just changed his ways and that damned smirk proved it. No one alive could make Alejandro realize he was a piece of utter shit. Duncan knew that he was just trying to get under his skin. It was just, well, Duncan couldn't let him have the last laugh. If Alejandro could "grow up", or at least make everyone believed he grew up, Duncan could too.

But the Resurrection potion, Duncan thought. That was what he needed. It's the only reason he even hung around with Geoff when Alejandro was there. The ability to brinf someone back to life; it was almost impossible. The potion had been a legend among the supernatural until about a thousand years ago, until someone had found a witch's old hut that contained nearly fifty vials of it. As far as Duncan knows, there's only twenty left, and many are sealed away by people who didn't believe in the morality of the potion's power.

With all the challenges and trifles Alejandro had to do to get it, there's no way he'd just hand it over to Duncan. And for what? Duncan to find love? _Please._ Duncan might not be the smartest person, but he's gained some street smarts over the last hundred years.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt his throat start to dry. He was still extremely thirsty, and the cigarette didn't help with the matter. He dropped the cigarette and dug his heel into the ground to make sure it was extinguished.

Duncan sniffed for any blood but was dissatisfied as he realized he couldn't smell anything. He quickly maneuvered through the alleyways in search for his next victim. He knew it'd be hard to find a human this late at night. However, Duncan always knew that there would be a dumb one.

Seconds later, Duncan could smell it. His footing was fast as he followed the scent of human blood. As he made his way through the alleyways, the scent seemed to get stronger and stronger. He neared his way towards the street and smiled when he saw his target.

The streetlights shined on the human, making him completely visible. He was a lanky, polished boy with russet brown skin. Duncan noticed that boy walked with a casual stride, as if he wasn't risking his life taking a stroll during the night. As the boy continued to walk, Duncan followed him with the buildings separating them.

Duncan couldn't last much longer. He was _so thirsty,_ and the scent was _so strong_. Before he could think, he found himself with both hands pressed against the wall while the boy was pinned in between them. Duncan was shocked when he looked into the human's eyes and found nothing there.

"Hey, look, I don't really have time for this," the boy said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Duncan was genuinely surprised by the emotionless response but tried to not let his face show it. At this point, most humans would beg for him to let them go. But this boy stood poised and relaxed, as if he was expecting that a vampire was going to come for him.

"Wow, aren't you brave?" Duncan asked, smirking.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Just bleed me out already. I'm not a huge fan of foreplay."

Duncan let out a hearty laugh. No human ever talked to him like that before. He felt a lot less guilty about bleeding this boy out, "You do realize that I can kill you, right?"

The boy gazed into his eyes, as if he were trying to figure out some sort of puzzle. To Duncan's shock, the boy replied as bravely as he'd done before, "So can any human with a gun. You're not that special."

Duncan tried to hesitate, but his throat was begging for blood. He leaned in closer and placed his hand on the boy's cheek. He felt the boy twitch beneath him. He reached closer to the boy's neck and took a bite.

* * *

 **Hello, here's chapter two that I wrote so long ago. Love you guys still. Olivia, baby, this one is for you.**


End file.
